


How To Succeed in Espionage Without Breaking a Sweat

by misbegotten



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Moneypenny is dazzling in every way.





	How To Succeed in Espionage Without Breaking a Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



Gareth Mallory knows that the key to a successful organization is putting people in a position to succeed. And surrounding oneself with dazzling talent whenever possible.

Moneypenny is dazzling in every way, of course. She would make an excellent field agent, if she chose to do so again. But she excels in the office, too. He had asked, once, if she preferred it.

"A desk job?" she'd responded, an eyebrow arching suggestively. "I believe you'll find, sir, that I'm extremely flexible."

Of that, Mallory had no doubt.

If innuendo was a prerequisite for 00 status, Moneypenny would be his 001.


End file.
